The Fall of Krane
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Three figures stood atop a hill, looking down on the shadowy outline of the dark fortress that loomed before them. This was the spot. This was where it would all end. – There lay a shard of glass from the window he and his siblings had broken into. He looked into it and saw his reflection staring back at him. – "I'm not a villain. I'm a bionic hero." (AU, One-Shot)
**Hello readers! Welcome to my new Lab Rats one-shot! I'm not going to give much about this story away, but I will tell you that it is an AU version of Krane and his bionic soldiers' defeat by the Lab Rats. If you want to know more, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! :D**

 **I don't own Lab Rats, Disney does. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **The Fall of Krane**

* * *

Three figures stood atop a hill, looking down on the shadowy outline of the dark fortress that loomed before them. This was the spot. This was where it would all end. Soon, it would all be over and they could go back to their somewhat normal lives. After this, everything would be okay again. That is, if they made it out alive.

Adam, Bree, and Chase had no idea what lay before them. They didn't know what would happen once they went in there. All they knew was that it was their job as bionic heroes to save the world and defeat the evil that threatened it, even if it meant sacrificing themselves.

In the end though, they knew it was worth it. It was for the greater good. This is what they spent their lives training in a basement lab for. They trained to be heroes and do the things no one else could do.

They had to do this, even if it would possibly be their last mission.

"He's in there." Chase muttered, staring intensely at the lair. "I can feel it."

Bree bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered as she felt a cold wind blow through her hair. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped itself around her. Bree smiled as she laid her head against her brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Adam."

Adam smiled as he looked down at his sister. "No problem."

Chase narrowed his eyes as he turned to face his two older siblings. "We don't have time for this. We need to take action now." He insisted.

Bree frowned as she pulled away from Adam and looked at Chase. "We can take all the time we want. It's not like anything is going to happen."

Chase glared at his sister. "Of course something is going to happen! Right now, the bionic soldiers are causing havoc all over Mission Creek. We need to go in there and take out the source of it all – Krane."

Bree felt a shiver run up her spine again as her brother mentioned the name. Krane. She hated the sound of it ever since she first heard it. Victor Krane was the reason their bionics had been exposed and people became afraid of them. He was the reason their family almost tore apart and got killed. Once he was gone, everything would go back to normal. At least, she hoped it would.

A scowl appeared on Bree's face as she thought about it. "You're right, Chase. We need to go now. The sooner we defeat Krane, the better. Our entire family – Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Leo, and Tasha – is counting on us." She smiled as she looked at her two brothers standing next to her. "Let's do this."

Adam and Chase smiled back and nodded. They were ready. It was time.

Bree linked arms with her brothers and sped them down the hill toward the towering hideout.

This was it. The battle was about to begin. The three siblings were going to give it all that they had. All the training and preparation for this moment was about to pay off. They knew they could do this.

Even so, there was still that tinge of uncertainty. Krane had become increasingly more powerful since their last fight with him. What if they didn't come out victorious this time? What if they didn't come out at all?

No, that wasn't going to happen. They were the three original bionic superhumans. They weren't invincible. They were still human, but they knew they had the abilities to win this fight.

And even if by chance they went down in the end, they weren't going to go down alone.

 _Better watch out, Krane._ Bree thought bitterly. _Because we're coming for you._

* * *

The sound of a window breaking echoed throughout the room as the bionic heroes jumped down to the ground. They looked at their surroundings. Everything was dark, silent, and cold. The perfect environment for a villain.

Chase breathed heavily as he stood up and put a finger to his temple. His eye glowed blue as he scanned the entire room. It was completely empty, besides the three siblings. Krane was nowhere to be found. Did he know that they were coming and fled?

"He isn't here." Adam said. "We missed him. Darn it! I so wanted to use my heat vision on him!"

Chase made no reaction to his brother's comment. "No, he's here. He's in hiding though. The coward."

"Krane's no coward, Chase." Bree spoke up. "You know how sneaky and manipulative he can be."

Chase nodded before breathing in and out. He needed to remain calm. He couldn't lash out. As Mission Leader, he needed to lead his team to victory and that means not being reckless and running into battle blindly. He needed to think this through clearly and also not let Spike come out because then he knew that all would be lost.

"Come on." Chase instructed as he began to walk forward. Adam and Bree looked at each other, unsure, but they trusted their brother so they followed him.

Chase stopped abruptly causing his two siblings to almost crash into him. "Wait."

Bree looked annoyed, but she was also curious. "What, Chase? Why did you stop?"

"I heard something."

Adam shrugged. "Well, you're the one with the bionic hearing so I wouldn't know."

Chase glanced at his brother, frowning. "I mean it."

Bree crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Okay, what did you hear?"

"Footsteps. He's near."

Adam frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure we're not walking into a trap?"

"We're in the lair of a villain. This whole place is a trap!" Chase exclaimed.

"Meh." Adam replied, reaching down into the holster of his boot and pulling out a granola bar.

Bree rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her brother start eating. "Adam, do you really think it's a good time to have a snack right now?"

"Oh, Bree, any time is a good time to have a snack." Adam responded. He then held the half-eaten granola bar to her. "Want some?"

Bree looked away in disgust. Adam shrugged before continuing to finish his snack.

Chase paid no attention to his brother's antics as he was too deep in thought. "Let's just–"

The three siblings stood frozen as they suddenly heard a low, dark chuckle in the distance.

"What was that?" Bree asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Krane." Chase murmured. "We know you're there. Show yourself!" He yelled.

There was another deep chuckle, a flash of black, and suddenly Bree was screaming. Adam and Chase turned around alarmed.

There was Krane, standing under the broken window which shined the only light in the entire room. He had a sinister grin on his face as Bree struggled in his hold.

"Let her go." Adam said in a dangerously low voice. His eyes were slowly turning red, ready to blast a hole straight into the villain.

Krane laughed. "Now why would I do that?" He then tightened his grip on Bree, who was still struggling to break free.

 _Help._ Bree mouthed to her brothers. The look in her eyes told them that she was getting weaker. They had to save her before she lost consciousness or worse.

"I said let her go!" Adam yelled, wasting no time shooting a laser at Krane, who went crashing into the stone wall.

Bree fell to the ground and her brothers immediately went to her side.

"Bree? Bree, talk to me!" Adam exclaimed, shaking her.

Bree coughed as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw were her brothers' faces looking down at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said as she slowly sat up. Adam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, you got it?"

Bree nodded. "Okay, Adam. Really guys, I'm fine."

Chase frowned. "He almost choked you, Bree."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Wow, Chase, I had no idea!" She replied sarcastically as her brothers helped her stand up again. Even in a dire situation like this, Bree never lost her sassy side.

"Now where is that madman?" Chase asked as he looked around the room.

Krane was slumped against the wall, still in a daze after being smashed into it. The three siblings walked over and surrounded the villain.

"It's over, Krane. If you try to fight us, you'll lose. Just surrender already." Chase told him.

Krane smirked as he stared at the ground, not making eye contact with the superhumans. "You really underestimate me, Chase? No, I won't surrender. In fact, I'm just getting started. You're the ones who are going to surrender. Not me!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase were taken aback as Krane stood up and blasted a wave of fire at them, sending them flying across the room.

Krane chuckled. "How's that for surrendering?"

Bree was the first to stand back up as she glared at the bionic villain. "You'll never win." She then sped at him and tackled him to the ground.

Krane smiled as he looked at Bree, seeing the determination in her eyes and the hatred that she had for him. "That's what you think. Your brothers aren't with you. Do you think you can beat me all alone? You're weak without them."

"That's not true!" Bree yelled.

"Isn't it?" Krane asked. "You were the one who broke your chip. You left the team. And since you were no longer bionic, you couldn't help your brothers when they needed you the most."

Bree's eyes widened in shock. "How did you–"

Krane smirked. "I always knew."

Bree shook her head and snapped herself out of her moment of surprise. "No. Chase told me this would happen. He knew you would try to break us. You won't break me though. I won't give in!"

Krane sighed. "Ah yes, your brother is the genius after all. It makes sense you would listen to him, but there's one thing you don't know."

Bree frowned. "What?"

"Even the smartest man in the world isn't always right." Krane stated, throwing Bree off of him.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she met contact with the cold, hard floor. She then heard footsteps behind her and knew Krane was approaching. Bree slowly turned her head and saw the villain standing over her.

Krane smirked as a blue orb of energy formed in his hand. "Your brothers aren't here to save you this time."

Bree barely had any time to move out of the way before Krane blasted her. It felt like being shocked by a thousand bolts of electricity and she cried out in pain. The last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was her brother, Adam, yelling her name.

* * *

Adam wasn't going to lie. He hurt all over from Krane's fiery attack. He just hoped his siblings were okay. If they weren't . . .

"Ah!"

Adam's eyes widened. That was Bree's scream. What was Krane doing to his sister this time?

Ignoring the pain going throughout his entire body, Adam managed to stand up and turn to see Bree on the floor. Krane was walking towards her.

 _No, Bree. She's too weak to fight. I have to save her._

Adam watched as Krane formed a blue orb of energy in his hand. It was aimed right for his sister, who was defenseless at the moment.

 _Get up and save her, you idiot!_

 _Hey, I'm not an idiot! Stop calling me that, disembodied voice in my head!_

 _Shut it! Just go save your sister already!_

Adam was just about to do that when he realized he was too late. Krane had already made his move.

"Bree!" He yelled, reaching an arm out to his sister, despite being feet away from her. She was now lying motionless on the ground. Krane looked down at her with a triumphant smirk on his face. The sight of it made Adam's blood boil.

"One down." The bionic villain stated, turning towards Adam, who was glaring at him in anger. "You're next."

"How dare you attack my sister like that!" Adam yelled, running straight toward Krane, who suddenly disappeared. The bionic superhuman stopped and looked around confused. "Where did you go?"

Unbeknownst to Adam, Krane had appeared right behind him and launched a fireball at him.

Adam turned around only to have the fireball hit him in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground and clutched his stomach in pain. "Hey, that hurt!"

"That's the idea!" Krane exclaimed, frowning. "You pathetic superhumans are too weak. You can't even attack me!"

"You're wrong." Adam retorted as he stood up again. "Take this!" He powered up and launched his blast wave at the villain.

Krane yelped in surprise as he was suddenly thrown across the room and into the wall. Adam smiled and dusted his hands off. "Now that's how you take care of that!"

Krane looked at the bionic as he slowly stood back up. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he got ready to launch a blast wave of his own – more accurately a fiery wave.

Adam immediately shot a stream of air at the villain, who was blown back into the wall. Krane struggled to move as Adam walked up to him, still using his pressurized lung capacity ability.

Finally, when Adam was close enough, Krane kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

Adam frowned as he glared at the villain. "Hey! I wasn't done yet!"

Krane stood over the bionic and looked down at him. "You are now." He said, a fireball appearing in his hand.

Adam's eyes widened as he quickly rolled out of the way just as Krane shot the fireball at him. It barely missed him and instead left a burnt mark on the floor.

"That was close!" Adam exclaimed, breathing heavily. "I can't fight this guy alone! If only Bree was here to help, but where is Chase? Don't tell me he ditched us!"

No, Chase hadn't ditched his siblings, but he was currently lying unconscious in a corner of the room, unaware of what was going on.

"Chase! Help me!" Adam yelled as Krane held his hand out, an evil grin on his face.

Adam found himself suddenly levitating in the air. Krane was obviously using his telekinesis on him.

"Put me down!" Adam commanded. "Please!"

"As you wish." Krane replied as he moved his arm, causing Adam to go flying out the now broken window.

"Ahh! That's not what I meant!"

Krane smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, this was an easy battle to win. Now . . . where is that third bionic?"

"Right here." A voice replied from behind.

Krane raised an eyebrow and turned around only to be met face to face with Chase. "I assume it's between you and me now?" He asked, looking calm.

Chase nodded, staring hard at the villain. "Yes, and don't be so sure you will win."

Krane smirked. "I already took out the fastest and the strongest. What makes you think I can't take out the smartest?"

"Because unlike Adam and Bree, I have more tricks up my sleeve." Chase responded, smirking as well.

Krane nodded. "Very well then. Let the battle begin."

Chase put his arm out as his blue laser staff appeared in his hand. Krane remained standing where he was, unfazed by the 'glowstick' in the bionic's hand.

Chase paid no attention to Krane's lack of reaction as he attempted to strike at him.

Before the staff could hit him, Krane grabbed it, catching Chase off guard. He then smirked and pulled the staff out of Chase's hands.

Chase looked surprised as he fell to the ground. The 'glowstick' faded away and Krane shrugged. "Really now? That's it? I expected more from someone as powerful as you."

Chase frowned as he stood up and tried to punch Krane, but he was too quick and caught the bionic's fist in his own.

"Why do you even try to fight me? You can't defeat me." He said.

"I can and will defeat you." Chase replied. "For the greater good."

"Why are you still on their side?" Krane asked. "You deserve so much better than them."

Chase pulled out of Krane's grip and glared at him. "That 'them' is my family and don't you dare talk about them like that!"

"I know more about you and your siblings than you realize, Chase." Krane stated. "Douglas was on my side at one point in time."

Chase frowned. "So?"

"So, that means I know about your solo mission, Mr. Avalanche."

Chase's eyes widened. "Douglas told you about that?!"

Krane nodded, staring off to the side. "Yes, and I was actually surprised." He turned to look at Chase. "Surprised that you didn't take his offer for real."

"What offer?" Chase scoffed. "To have Douglas upgrade my chip with strength and speed? I never wanted those abilities in the first place. I was only double-crossing him so I could trap him in the lab!"

Krane continued to stare at Chase and his face remained expressionless. "So, there wasn't a small part of you that secretly wanted Douglas to implant you with more bionics?"

Chase shook his head. "No." He replied bluntly.

"Face it, Chase. You could've been so much more powerful. You _are_ so much more powerful."

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Krane smiled. "I can see it in your eyes, Chase. You want to be a leader. You are a leader."

Chase nodded. "You're right. I am a leader. Good to see you've finally caught up on things."

Krane shook his head and sighed. "No, I didn't mean being the Mission Leader. You're wasting your time with those weaklings, Chase. They're stopping you from showing your true potential."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" He asked, curiously.

A smirk appeared on Krane's face as he replied. "Join me, Chase. We can rule the world together and get rid of these pathetic bionic heroes. We'll be the most powerful beings in the world and people will fear us. I can even give you the abilities Douglas never had the chance to. I can make you all that you were meant to be."

Chase started backing away from Krane, a scared look on his face. "No . . . I – I couldn't. If I join you, I'd be betraying my family. I'd have failed my mission. I'd become a monster."

Krane slowly walked towards Chase, looking calm. "You act as a hero, Chase, but you are not one. I know you have darkness inside of you, if only you'd let it out. You were meant to be a villain, Chase."

"Stop saying lies! I am not a villain!" Chase yelled, throwing his arms out in anger. Out of nowhere, a bunch of knives came flying through the air and ended up getting stuck in the stone wall.

Krane looked at the wall behind him and smiled. "I wouldn't say that."

Chase started breathing heavily and slowly put his arms down. He was both shocked by his sudden reaction and scared by what Krane was trying to do to him. "I didn't mean to . . ."

"It doesn't look like that to me." Krane said. "For a genius, you really are oblivious."

Chase frowned and narrowed his eyes at Krane. "I know what you're doing."

Krane laughed. "Really? Well then tell me, Mr. Know-It-All, what am I doing?"

"I won't let you bring Spike out. I will use every bit of strength and will that I have left to not let Spike come out!"

Krane continued to laugh and ignored the surprised look on Chase's face. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do? I do like Spike and having him here would make this more fun, but no. I'm not trying to bring him out. I'm trying to bring the real Chase out."

Chase felt himself getting madder. Not because he was anxious to defeat this psychopath, but also because of what he said about him and his family.

Krane grinned. "Looks like things are heating up now, aren't they?"

"Shut up."

"Why, Chase, nobody tells me to–"

"I said shut up!"

Krane felt himself get blown back by an invisible force. He groaned as his back made contact with the hard stone wall. He looked up to see a familiar figure walk towards him. It was Chase, but not the same one as before.

The villain smiled, knowing his plan had worked. He finally had lit the fire inside the bionic superhuman. There was no way to extinguish it now.

Chase stood over Krane and looked down at him. His face was emotionless.

Krane slowly started to stand up. "Well, now that that's over with, are you ready to join my side, Chase?"

As Krane waited for a response, he suddenly felt a hand push him back against the wall. He struggled to break free, but Chase was too strong for him. He was trapped.

The bionic glared at the villain. "I never said I would join you."

"But . . . you're–"

"Evil now?" Chase supplied. "No, I never said I was evil. And I never said I was a villain either. That was all you."

Krane was at a loss for words. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"That's okay. You won't be saying anymore anyways . . . ever."

Krane's eyes widened. "No. You wouldn't."

"Sorry, Krane," Chase replied, smirking. "You thought you'd gain an ally. Unfortunately, you've now made an enemy."

Krane frowned. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"Neither will I." Chase stated. "Goodbye, Krane."

"It's not the end of me yet!" Krane exclaimed as he finally broke out of Chase's hold. The bionic superhuman went skidding across the floor, but managed to stop himself before he crashed into the other wall.

"Oh, it will be." Chase said, glaring at the villain. "And once you're gone, your bionic army will be no more too."

"You can't defeat me."

"Watch me."

Krane yelled as he launched lightning bolts at Chase, who simply deflected them with his forcefield. He then shrunk his forcefield to fit in his hand and threw it at Krane.

The villain laughed as the forcefield flew right into his hand and began absorbing its energy. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted. "I've got this!"

Chase's eyes widened when he saw his own forcefield ball flying straight towards him. Before he could dodge it, he ended up hitting the wall and slumping down to the ground.

The bionic felt himself slowly losing consciousness and he could barely hear Krane's evil laugh.

"All three bionic superhumans have been defeated. I am now the most powerful person in the world!"

Chase felt himself getting angry again. _No, you're not the most powerful person in the world. This fight isn't over!_

Chase stood back up and looked straight at the villain. "You've got one bionic left, Krane!"

Krane turned around to stare at the not fallen hero. "What? How did you–"

"You underestimate me, Krane. You even said it yourself that I was the most powerful bionic. I even had the makings of a villain."

Krane laughed. "Well, you're too late, Chase. Your chance at opportunity has run out. And another thing, I lied."

Chase's eyes widened. "You . . . what?!"

"Don't act surprised, Chase. I'm a villain. It's what we do."

Chase frowned, narrowing his eyes at Krane. "I should've known."

Krane smiled. "You should've, but you didn't." He then formed a fireball in his hands. "Time is running out, Chase."

Chase quickly activated his laser staff and flipped it around as an onslaught of fireballs flew straight towards him. He had hit all of them without breaking a sweat.

Krane actually looked shocked and afraid. He was right after all. Chase was more powerful. Chase could rule the world. Chase had the makings of a villain.

More importantly, Chase could defeat him.

No, Krane wasn't going to surrender to this weak and pathetic superhuman. He had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Soldiers rise!" He yelled. "Come to your leader!"

Right before Chase's eyes, Krane's entire bionic army geo-leaped in front of him. They had him surrounded and none of them looked too friendly.

Krane grinned as he looked at the bionic's surprised face. "You really didn't think I'd call upon my most trusted servants now, did you Chase?"

Chase remained unfazed. "It doesn't matter." He said, holding up his laser staff. "I can easily defeat them."

Krane laughed. "Now this I'd like to see!" He them pointed at Chase. "Soldiers, attack!"

Just as the soldiers were about to overwhelm the bionic hero, Chase had levitated into the air. His laser staff deactivated and he spread his arms out. He used his molecularkinesis and the soldiers were caught off guard as an invisible force pushed them away. Some flew into the wall and were knocked unconscious. Others disappeared into the dark depths of Krane's lair, never to be seen again. The remaining ones had no chance as they were thrown out the broken window.

Chase smirked triumphantly as he dropped back down to the ground. He stared at Krane, who now looked afraid.

"No . . . my soldiers–"

"Are no more." Chase finished. "It's your turn, Krane."

"No! I will not surrender to you!"

Chase laughed as he walked towards Krane, who was now trapped in a corner of his lair.

"No! Stop!" Krane yelled as he attempted to launch another fireball at the bionic. However, it simply flew past him.

Chase activated his laser staff. "It's over, Krane."

"No! It can't be! I'm the most powerful bionic in the world! I would've ruled the world with my bionic army!"

Chase stood in front of the bionic villain. "Your reign of terror is over, Krane. Prepare to fall." He was just about to strike the final blow when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Chase?"

Chase turned his head to see Bree, awake and staring at him from her spot on the floor where she had been lying unconscious.

"Bree?" He asked, surprised. "I thought you were–"

Before he could finish his sentence, the building started shaking. Chase's laser staff deactivated as he suddenly fell to the ground. "What is happening?!" He exclaimed.

Bree frowned. "I don't know. Where is Adam?"

Chase shook his head. He had totally forgotten about his brother. He had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. He hoped he was.

While the bionic was distracted with his sister and the sudden, unexpected earthquake, Krane had attempted to make his escape. He would have if a giant boulder hadn't fallen onto his leg, leaving him stuck on the floor with debris falling on him.

"No! It isn't supposed to end like this!" Krane yelled, trying to pull his leg out from under the boulder.

Chase turned to look at Krane, struggling to break free. For some odd reason, his hero instincts kicked in and Chase ran over to the villain, trying to push the giant boulder off his leg.

Krane stared at the bionic like he was crazy. "What are you–"

"Chase! Look out!"

Upon hearing his sister's voice, Chase looked up to see the ceiling about to cave-in and crash down on both him and Krane.

"Get out of there, Chase!" Bree screamed, desperate to save her brother from being crushed.

Chase rolled out of the way as rubble came raining down and the ceiling of Krane's lair crashed down. He looked up to see the villain was now buried underneath all of it and most likely dead.

"Chase! Are you okay?" Bree asked, running over to her brother, who looked to be in a state of shock. He was still staring at the rubble and the now defeated Krane.

"Chase?" Bree asked, shaking her brother's shoulder. "Chase!"

Chase snapped out of the trance he was in and slowly turned to look at his sister. "Bree?"

"Yes?" She asked.

Chase smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. "You're alive!"

"Well, yes I am. And you're alive too. That's always a good thing." Bree laughed.

"Look, Bree, I'm sorry. Krane was trying to–"

Bree quickly cut her brother off. "You can explain it all to me later. For now, we need to get out of here and find Adam!"

Chase nodded, a serious look on his face. "Let's go."

Bree nodded back as she grabbed her brother's arm and sped them out of the collapsing building.

* * *

The two siblings made it out of Krane's lair just in time to see it crumble to nothing. The towering fortress was now a bunch of rubble with Krane and the bionic soldiers trapped inside. They were no longer a threat to the Lab Rats or the world.

"I can't believe it." Bree murmured, staring at it from a distance. "Krane is gone. He's really gone."

"So is his bionic army." Chase added. "When he falls, so do they. Thanks to me . . ."

Bree looked at her brother, concerned. "You were acting really weird back there. What's going on?"

Chase sighed. "I'll tell you everything once we find Adam."

"Hey guys! Where have you been?"

Bree's eyes widened at the sight of her brother walking up to them and eating a granola bar. Seriously, how many of those things has he stashed in the holster of his boot?

"Adam . . ." Chase said. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Out here." Adam replied. "Krane threw me out the window and I was knocked unconscious. I woke up and realized I was hungry, but there was no food. Then I remembered I hid another granola bar in my boot!" He grinned as he took another bite of his granola bar.

Bree frowned as she glared at her brother. "Adam, Chase and I were still inside Krane's lair! Why didn't you come for us?"

"I would have, but the building started collapsing. I knew it was too dangerous to go in there so I stayed out here. But wow! My blast-wave sure shook things up, didn't it?"

"Blast-wave?" Chase repeated. "Adam, you didn't use your blast-wave ability on Krane's lair, did you?"

Adam nodded, grinning. "I sure did!"

Bree groaned. "Adam! Why did you do that?! Chase and I were still trapped in there with Krane! We could've been killed!"

Adam frowned, looking hurt by his sister's sudden outburst. "I'm really sorry, guys. I promise I didn't forget about you two. I was worried the whole time! I didn't know if you were dead or not, but when I saw you get out of there, I was so happy to see you two alive. Besides, I knew you'd come out eventually. You always do, especially with your super speed, Bree."

Bree still looked mad. "Just be happy I _do_ have super speed because you guys are slower than snails." She turned to look at her other brother. "Now, Chase, don't you have some explaining to do?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, I do."

"What was going on with you and Krane? You were acting like . . . so unlike yourself."

"He kept getting into my head. All his lies. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I had to fight him and hopefully defeat him. I guess I failed. I didn't defeat him. Adam's blast-wave did."

Bree stared at the ground, frowning. "What were his lies?"

Chase bit his lip nervously. "What?"

Bree looked up at her brother. "What was Krane lying to you about?" She asked.

Chase hesitated. He didn't want to tell his siblings for fear of how they'd react. He knew they wouldn't like it once he told them. There was no going back now though. He had to tell them the truth, unlike Krane's lies.

"He told me that . . . I was never meant to be a hero."

Adam and Bree remained silent as they stared at their brother. Chase felt uncomfortable and now he regretted telling them. Why did he tell them?

 _Because they're my siblings and I trust them. I trust them with everything that I have._ Chase reminded himself.

Bree was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence. "Chase . . . did you listen to him?"

"No," Chase replied. "At least I tried not to."

"What else did he say?"

"That you guys were stopping me from showing my true potential. He tried to convince me to join his side. He promised he would make me all that I was meant to be."

"And what was that?" Adam asked.

Chase frowned and turned away from his siblings. His weak side was showing. He didn't want them to see him like this. He was hurting, not physically, but emotionally. Not even a bionic superhuman was invincible. Chase was still human along with being bionic.

"Chase?" Bree placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"A villain."

"What?"

"A villain." Chase turned around to face his siblings. "He said I was meant to be a villain."

Both Adam and Bree's eyes widened in shock. Why would Krane say such a thing to their brother? Sure, Chase was annoying, cocky, and acted like the top dog over everyone else, but he was certainly not a villain.

Bree smiled. "Would a villain go on missions and get himself into situations where it's a matter between life and death just to save the world?"

Adam realized what his sister was doing and decided to join in. "Would a villain put up with never-ending rounds of bionic brother toss and not get mad over it?"

"Would a villain deal with his siblings' constant teasing and bickering all day long?" Bree added.

"Would a villain help his siblings whenever they needed it and always have their back?" Adam piped in.

"Would a villain–"

"Okay, I get it! I'm not a villain!" Chase interrupted, getting annoyed with the constant questions on what a villain would not do.

Bree frowned. "You didn't let me finish!" She exclaimed. "Would a villain be the sweetest, most kind-hearted person I know?"

Chase looked surprised. "Wow, Bree, you really think–"

"And would a villain be the best little brother ever that I care about and never had the chance to tell him that I love him?"

Chase stared at his brother, amazed. "Adam, I didn't know–"

"The point is, Chase," Bree cut in. "You're not a villain. You're a bionic hero. You love going on missions and saving the world from evil villains. And you care about your family and never want to see something bad happen to them."

Adam nodded in agreement. "That certainly doesn't sound like the traits of a supervillain."

Chase was really surprised and happy that his siblings thought such nice things about him. "Thanks. I admit, Krane almost got me there, but I was strong enough not to let it happen. I couldn't bear hurting you guys."

"You're the bravest one out of us, Chase." Bree said. "We knew you wouldn't let that happen." She frowned as a thought came to her. "And I know what you were going through. Krane almost got to me too. I even had a nightmare about it."

Chase frowned. "About what?"

Bree sighed, frowning. "Breaking my chip. Almost risking your lives because I wasn't there to help out on the mission."

"You don't need to worry about that anymore, Bree." Chase told his sister.

"I know, but . . . it still comes back. That moment when I made the biggest mistake in my life. I still think about it . . . sometimes."

Chase shook his head as he stared out into the distance. "Krane . . ."

"At least he's gone for good now, right?" Adam asked.

Chase nodded. "Yes . . . his bionic army is no more either."

Bree raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

Chase didn't say anything as his gaze landed on what used to be Krane's lair. There was nothing left of it besides a mountain of rubble.

A gasp came out of Bree's mouth. "No . . . you don't mean–"

"Krane called for back-up." Chase stated. "They surrounded me. I had no choice."

"So, they're in the same state as Krane?"

"I'm afraid so."

Bree frowned as she stared at the ground. "They were never truly evil. They were just bionic kids like us. It was the Triton App that took them over. Maybe . . . they could've had a chance to live normally like us."

"Even so, we couldn't risk it." Chase replied. "Besides, how well would the world react to a whole army of bionic superhumans? We all know what happened when our bionics were exposed. It took a while before people began to trust us again and see that we weren't a threat."

"You're right, Chase. I guess I'm just sad that it had to come to this."

"So, what do we do now?" Adam piped up, looking at his two siblings.

A smile formed on Chase's face and he actually looked happy after all that had happened. "We go home and let Mr. Davenport and Leo know how the mission went."

Both Adam and Bree nodded, smiles appearing on their faces as well. They couldn't wait to go home and see their family again. It felt like forever since they had last seen them, even though it really hadn't been that long.

"Alright," Bree said. "I'll speed us there."

"You can take Adam first." Chase piped in. "There's something I need to check on before leaving."

Bree seemed hesitant, but she finally nodded before linking arms with Adam. "Okay. Don't take too long. I promise I'll come right back for you."

Chase nodded. He had no doubt in his mind that she would come back for him.

Bree nodded back before speeding off with Adam. Chase was now all alone.

Taking a deep breath, the bionic walked over to the remains of the lair Krane and his bionic soldiers were now buried underneath. He stared at the wreckage and frowned. "You were wrong, Krane. I'm not what you said I was. And do you know how I know I'm not a villain? Because I defeated you and your army. You're no more because of me."

Chase sighed as the only response he received was the sound of the wind blowing in his face.

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, a crunching sound made Chase look down at his feet.

There lay a shard of glass from the window he and his siblings had broken into.

Chase knelt down and picked up the shard. He looked into it and saw his reflection staring back at him.

He didn't see a villain at all, not like Krane had said. He saw someone who would fight and do everything he could to protect his family from the forces of evil. He saw a best friend and a brother. He saw the smartest man in the world.

And just like his sister had said, Chase saw the bravest member of the team.

"I'm not a villain. I'm a bionic hero."

A rush of wind blew by and there stood Bree, her hands on her hips and a somewhat annoyed look on her face. "Chase, are you ready to go now?"

Chase turned and looked at his sister. He nodded. "Yeah, I am ready to go."

"Then let's go." Bree said, grabbing her brother's arm. She then sped off, causing Chase to drop the shard of glass in his hand.

It now lay on the ground, forgotten, but a reminder that Chase wasn't a villain.

He was and always will be a bionic hero.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. I would love to know what you all thought! Thanks for reading! I'll catch ya next time!**


End file.
